


Thought I’d See You Again

by octoberinlondon



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberinlondon/pseuds/octoberinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t care what they are going to write about you, Richard. I know you." "And that is enough for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought I’d See You Again

“I thought I’d see you again. I thought you’d never leave me alone.” He whispers, the hollow wind pulling at his tent, making noises he mistakes to be the voices of those he’s loved so long ago. He’s fought so many battles; they seem to be as countless as the scars on his body. He wonders if he still is in full control of his mind. The voices he hears cannot be real. They are gone. They have left him alone. He is the only one. 

_We are the three sons of York! Nothing and no one will ever divide us._

He hears his brother boasting. The words have lost their meaning. Edward has said them so many times, has said them in so many ways. Richard still knows that George’s death felt like a betrayal of these words. The three sons of York divided by the wrath of a single woman.

 _Richard, you know that we are brothers. You will always be my little brother_. 

George’s easy words echo through his ears. George’s voice sounds so young; still the one of a child that has barely seen the world outside of the castle it has lived in. They’ve been so very young back then, probably not older than ten and seven. The year before the death of their father. He can still remember the sassy smile on George’s young face. A face with no worries carved into it, a face so similar to his mother’s face. But even those words have no meaning anymore. George siding with Warwick has broken the brother’s bond that he has always thought to be unbreakable. 

_Papa! Papa, look, I’ll be a knight like you are. I’ll fight battles and kill the bad guys so you will be proud of me!_

Ned’s voice makes him wince. Their precious boy…their son. He still remembers the first time he’s met the little boy, the thought of the little bundle the midwife has brought to him still makes him smile. It’s been the first time he’s held a newborn. Of course, there are John and Katherine, but both have been a few weeks old when he’s met them for the first time. 

Ned has always been strong. Those who say he’s been a weakling are wrong. They don’t know him. Richard and Anne have known him. Ned has always been a little fighter, he’s fought every sign of weakness, has fought against every fever, against every coughing fit. Until it has been too much. But Ned has always been more than just a little weak boy. He’s been the light of his parents’ lives. Richard will never forget his laughter, the laughter that has filled his heart with joy, when he’s been barely able to bear the pain around him. 

_I love you, Richard. You can do no wrong; I will always be by your side. I will always be with you._

“Anne!” 

He jumps at the sound of her voice, or what he thinks to be her voice. 

“Oh, Anne!” 

_I am here, Richard. Lie down; you will need all your strength tomorrow. I will still be here then._

Richard obeys reluctantly. He wants to tell Anne how much he loves her. Even after she’s gone, even now, as he is alone. 

_I know, Richard. I know how you feel._

“They’ve already started to negotiate with Portugal, Anne. I know Joanna is not going to marry me. She wants to live a religious life …and she predicted my downfall. That is what they say. I’m rather glad about it.”  
He reaches out for a goblet of wine, his hands are shaking. Whether the reason is the upcoming battle or the sudden feeling of loneliness is something he cannot actually tell. 

_Promise me to give your best, Richard. Fight. For England._

Richard laughs. “An England without you. That’s what I’m supposed to fight for?”  
Suddenly it feels as if someone would take his hand, and it immediately stops shaking. 

_It will be the England we’ve always dreamt of, Richard._

He grunts and is sure that Anne would roll her eyes at that. “I’ve never really dreamt of England, Anne. I’ve always dreamt of you and our family.”

Richard’s heart feels cold. Miscarriage after miscarriage, stillbirth after stillbirth. Every time he’s seen the pain in her eyes, the silent tears on her cheeks are still burning in his memory, consuming him like a fire that won’t be put out easily, that will burn his soul into ashes. 

_I wish I could have given you more children. I know you always wanted a big family. I’m sorry, Richard._

He jumps again. “Don’t say such nonsense, Anne! All I wanted was you. You, and my honour…but I’ve lost you both.” He laughs again, desperately searching for words. He knows all hope is forlorn, he knows that history is written by those who win…and that is what he’s most afraid of. Will they forget about the laws he has established? About the fact that he’s only done what he’s thought to be best for his country…and his family? Will they tell that he has poisoned his Anne to get rid of her?

_I don’t care what they are going to write about you, Richard. I know you._

Richard clears his throat, a little smile forming on his lips. “And that is enough for me, Anne. Oh, Anne. I should have told you that I love you every single day. I should have…” He stops, a lump is forming in his throat and he feels he is not able to speak anymore. 

_But that wouldn’t have been you, Richard. I knew you loved me. I could see it in your eyes. I could see it in every little smile you gave me. The way you looked at Ned, the way you’ve always called him ‘our boy’ he was not only yours, but mine also. Richard, I know you love me. I will always know that._

Richard wipes away the tears on his skin. He’s never been afraid to cry, he’s always known Anne would hold him and understand. She would always give him comfort, and she does it even now. 

_That’s what I’m here for._

“Will you let me see you for once?” He doesn’t know whether it is real, or if it’s just a trick of his imagination, but it’s her. Anne gently touches his skin. He hasn’t shaved and she laughs at the stubbles on his skin. He grabs her hand, kissing it with a desperate urgency, making her laugh. 

_A few things actually never change, don’t they?_ A smile dances on her lips as he stands up. “No, they don’t.” 

He pulls her close; the feeling of her head resting on his chest is something he’s thought to be lost to him. Richard feels the tears running down his face as she tenderly kisses him. He is not willing to let her go again. Never again will he let her go, but the emptiness is filling his chest again, and his arms hold nothing but the darkness of his tent. 

“Anne!” He cries out, tossing and turning like a lost wanderer. 

_I’m still here, Richard._ Her voice soothes him for a few seconds. 

“Why did you leave me again?”

_I didn’t leave you, Richard. I am still here, even though you cannot see me. I am still with you. I will always be. Rest now; promise me to sleep, at least for a few hours._

He nods, she’s right, she’s always been right. He prays to see her again in his dreams, and for a second, he thinks he sees her shadow walking past him, blowing out the candle that has barely lit the tent.

Richard closes his eyes, it feels like an embrace he’s been yearning for…for a long, long time. 

_I will wait for you, Richard. I will wait however long it takes. I will see you again._

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologise for this being a bit cheesy, but I still hope you like it. :)


End file.
